Days Come and Go
by SakuraBlossem
Summary: About Chi and when she was kidnapped..and mostly Hideki..Hideki/Chi
1. Lost

Days Come and Go  
  
Chi woke slowly. She blinked and looked around. At first she was confused to where she was because her surroundings weren't of Hideki's apartment. She blinked a couple of times and then remembered. She had been kidnapped. She went to the window and looked out. She didn't recognize the part of the city. A ringing bell made her turn around and she saw the blacked haired little laptop that was the size of Plum but a lot nastier. "Good morning sleeping beauty," She said. "Chi?" Chi turned her head to the side slightly confused. The laptop sighed frustrated. "That's right I forgot how..slow you where" The laptop snickered. 


	2. Day 1

First! A special thanks to Tainted Goddess Cko() For there wonderful reviews! Thanks! Next: an apology for the short chapter..  
Day 1  
  
Hideki had been walking the streets for hours on end. Searching and if it wasn't for the recent conversation with the baker manager, would have given up hope completely. The story had startled and encouraged him. He walked through the rain. I soaked him completely, but he didn't seem to notice and he looked around, hopeful to find some indication of where Chi could be. Who would have taken her? He sighed.who wouldn't..? His thoughts turned to Chi and all her sweet acts of ignorance and kindness. He thought of her more and more and thought of the overwhelming feeling he often had to surpress in the presence of her. The overwhelming instinct to hold her in his arms and never let her go. His eyes drooped as he realized how if he didn't find her..he would never have that chance again. He didn't understand how he could feel this way about a computer..however special she may be. When he looked up he noticed he was in a dark and bad side of town,but still pressed forward with his search of Chi keeping a warry eye turned toward the ever looming shadows that seemed to be more common here.  
  
Meanwhile. Chi stared out the window at the rain covered streets. She felt extremely sad. If she could,she thought drearily, she would be crying. She missed Hideki already. She knew she cared for him, and sometimes thought he did back but then he would pull away or push her away. She was in constant doubt about his feelings toward her. Her voice echoced in her mind, "the someone just for you will love you for you". The other her..the one who always weared black and came to her when she closed her eyes. She was sure Hideki was the one just for her..but did he know that? 


	3. Rainy Night

First and foremost...THANK YOU FOR FORGIVING ME and to those who wrote review..they alone are the thing that keeps me running! As for those who said..I have a nice writing style thank you so much..!! I never knew I had one.!!! For a certain person..you know who you are..Yes I do know what Card Captor Sakura is and I love YUE!oh..yes..and Yaoi! Now if this chaper is short,which I think will be the longest of my chapers, I am truly sorry again.! GOMEN and forgive me!  
Rainy Night  
Hideki kept walking. His wet dark black hair clung to his face. He thought about maneger Ueda and his marradge to a persicom. He started to walk into a housing region that looked more on the rich people side. Most of the lights where off in the block, eccept for one house and for some strange reason walked to it,almost as he was being unconsciously drawn to it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chi stared out the window, lost in her thoughts. She was interrupted by the little laptop with the fiery personality, Kotoko. "Why does he mean so much to you anyway, when he will most likely just find someone else" She questioned. Chi smiled and turned to Kotoko. "Because Hideki is Chi's 'someone just for me', he makes me happy, and Chi likes being Chi because Hideki made Chi,Chi" She answered happyily smiling just at the blissful thought of her Hideki. "ALRIGHt..! GEESH!" Kotoko said,not expecting such a sappy and utterly lenthy answer. "Chi was only answering Kotoko's question." Chi whent to turn back to the window when Kojima, Chi's captor, walked in, hands full of wires and cables. Kojima was about the same height as Hideki and looked a lot like him. His hair was the same color,but a little longer and sorta messy. His face was thin and clean shaven with a elegant nose, full lips, and big brown eyes that where adorned with some smaller glasses. When he walked in he smiled at Chi. "Hello Chi, time for some tests" "Tests?" Chi asked slightly confused. "Yes, to see what is going on inside of you" Without any resistence, Kojima hooked about two dozen wired into Chi's ears, then smiled. "they look like ribbons" He said and indeed they did. He took a deep breath and said," ok here we go.." then activated 20 persicoms to go into Chi. They veerered to life and Chi suddenly seemed to emit a glow and floated in the air. Kotoko's eyes whent all weird, along with a whole lot of other persicoms, and she whispered," I can hear someone in my head " Kojima smiles more and wrapped his arms around Chi. "You are indeed special" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hideki saw the light increase in the house and then Chi as she slowly rose into the air. Her hair streamed out around her along with the wires making her seem angelic. He saw somestranger hug her, and the very sight made him blood boil in rage,for not only the fact that someone had kidnapped her, yes he considered it kidnapping with Chi and not just stealing as she was some random object, but also dared to touch her! "CHI!!!!" Hideki screamed although he doubted anyone had heard him. The man didn't making any movement as though he heard him. For in fact noone had..eccept, that is, for Chi. He was rather shocked when she looked strait at him and her lips moved. He heard her say him name, no not really heard with his ears but with his heart. The next thing Hideki knew was there was a bright light and all the windows in the room busted out into the street. Threw the dust and smoke Chi fell, or rather floated, right into his arms.  
  
The moment Kojima had activated his persicoms, Chi was in the same dark place with the same Dark Chi that she had recently been seeing when she closed her eyes for too long. Dark Chi was behind her, with her arms around her and whispered in ear,"Is this the person just for us?" "NO" Chi said, and knew it was the truth. Just then, she heard Hideki scream her name. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him. "Hideki." She said softly, feeling a undeniable feeling of pure joy filling her. "Hu?" Kokima said right before the blast threw him back into the wall. Chi blacked out and when she woke up she was in Hideki's arms. "Hideki cam for Chi." She said happily and hugged him burring her face in his shirt. Now more than ever she knew he was the one, the one she had been looking for so long, even longer than she remembered. I made her so happy just to be with him, she wanted to see him smile..to be the one who caused him to smile, all she wanted right then was to make him happy..because it made her happy. "Chi" Hideki said happy to have found her again,but also scarred that she might have been tampered with and maybe forgotten him. "Yes Chi is Chi cause Hideki made Chi Chi." She said. Hideki blushed slightly looking down at her gold brown eyes that he could very well get lost in.  
  
Back in her apartment, Ms. Hibiya was watching everything. She smiled and said both to her and her late husband,"I think it was for the best, now they are closer, and closer to finding the truth."  
  
On top of a building Hima smiled as he looked at the scene in his digital sunglasses. Dita on his lap began to wake up and yawned. Jima looked down at her and brushes some strands of hair out of her face. "Any sign of her?"Dita inquired. "No not yet." Jima answered. Dita looked at him and scowled. "Why are you so happy?"Dita said noticing his lightened mood and smile. "Your just so beautiful, I couldn't help but be happy." Juma said, using his charm and gorgeous smile on the suspicious girl. "HMMPH!"Dita growled rolling her eyes and looking away,obviously not impressed. Despite himself and the eventual glare from Dita, Jima burst out in hearty laughter. 


End file.
